


promise

by ixqritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Reader-Insert, brief mention of nsfw ahaha, enstars - Freeform, koga oogami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixqritsu/pseuds/ixqritsu
Summary: koga surprises his s/o with a promise ring one morning !!
Relationships: Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Oogami Kouga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah just me rambling and writing out a short headcanon i had <3

koga held the ring between his index finger and thumb. the light of the rising sun reflected in its centerpiece, a small white opal. 

you stopped dead in your tracks, carrying your breakfast and a cup of tea to the table. if you hadn’t halted your movements right then, you would’ve been sputtering and coughing scalding tea from shock at what your boyfriend of one month was holding. your eyes stayed wide and your mouth was slightly agape as you approached the table carefully. 

koga turned to face you, with a slight tint in his cheeks. he averted his eyes out of embarrassment. the corners of his lips angled up at the sight of you. he had his free hand slightly scratching the back of his head. 

his throat suddenly ran dry as he opened his mouth to say something. he coughed, hoping to draw out some kind of moisture so that he could speak. 

“morning,” he said softly as his eyes met yours again. you sat next to him at the table and set down your breakfast. “i kinda… got this for you a couple days ago,” he continued. you sat there still shocked from the sight of what he was holding. 

“‘cause, y’know i kinda fell for you- hard, and i didn’t want this to just be some kind of fling we’ll get over in a few weeks.” he mumbled. his face was bright red now. his eyes darted across the room, looking at anything instead of you. you snapped out of your daze to say something.

“koga!” you brought your hands to his arm. “you’re asking me to marry you?” you said excitedly, with a hint of confusion. 

“what? no! what the hell!” he scoffed, somehow turning redder. 

“hey! don’t sound so offended! how else was i supposed to react to that, huh?” you sneer. he chuckled at your comment before clutching your hand in his. 

“i mean, you’ve had my dick in your mouth, i’d say we’re pretty committed at this poin—“ 

“so you’re really not proposing?” you cut him off, not wanting to hear anything else from his vulgar mouth anymore. 

“shut up,” he teased with a soft smile on his face. “i’m serious about it though.”

“about marrying me?”

this dumbass, he thought, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “about being serious about you, idiot.” his foot instinctively wandered towards yours and began playing footsies with you under the table. you laughed and it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. 

your grins were far too wide and cheesy for this early in the morning. you felt the butterflies in your stomach come to life as you closed your eyes and rested your weight against koga’s arm, with your head on his shoulder. the mutual feeling of giddiness was too much to conceal. 

“here try it on.” he said planting a kiss on the top of your head. he slid the small metal ring onto your right index finger. it was a perfect, snug fit, just as he’d hoped. he smiled at your hand, satisfied with his work. he sighed with his eyes fixated on your hand. 

“i promise i’ll always be there for you. i’ll be there for you when you need me and when you don’t.” he spoke with sincerity in every breath. he pressed his lips firmly against your hand. you felt him exhale on the back of your hand and melted at the feeling of him. 

“i care about you a lot, koga,” you spoke with a smile in your voice. “and to prove it,” you began stabbing a portion of koga’s food with a fork. “i’ll have a piece of your pancake, thank you very much” 

“where’s the correlation?”

“it’s my promise pancake piece! … or i just wanted to steal some food from you.”

“you’re not very good at being sly, are you?” koga giggled, playing with the matching ring on his pinky finger. you pressed your head back into his side while chewing.

“i just— i love you, you know that, right? and i know we’re still young or whatever, but,” koga stopped and looked down at you. “it’s not an engagement ring, but just— something to keep your finger occupied before i get you a proper one.”


End file.
